Kat Simonson
Kat Simonson is the Elven lord of the Hiddenblade tribe. Her Elven name is Alreenia Hiddenblade, and she has the lordly ability of mind reading/thought projection. She has the characteristic bluish skin of her tribe, and was therefore diagnosed with polycythemia vera (poly) on earth. She was adopted by a wealthy California family and lived in a large house in North Hollywood. She was informed of her lineage by her American History teacher, Mr. Wallace and her family's recently acquired housekeeper, Anna Rosario Delarosa Espinosa. Early Life Kat was abducted from her Elven parents, Beleg and Kendie Hiddenblade, during her dedication ceremony along with the other infant Seven. Her Drefid captors, afraid to break the Curse of the Firstborn, cut off the tips of her Elvish ears and abandoned her on earth. Kat was adopted by her human parents while still an infant. The family lived in North Hollywood, California and owns a large mansion and a beach house, one of Kat's favorite childhood memories. They had a good relationship until Kat's blue skin began to develop at seven years. Afterwards, their relationship was strained. ''Curse of the Spider King'' Kat's Elven gift began to manifest itself during a test on American History on earth. Because she was able to read the other students thoughts, unknowingly, Kat got an amazing 100%. The class was taught by Mr. Wallace, who then gave her a copy of The History Of Berinfell: Chronicles of the Elven Lords and Their Kin. That day, she was picked up by their new housekeeper, Anna Rosario Delarosa Espinosa. While leaving her school, they were pursued by a Drefid and had to drive quite recklessly, crashing through a stone wall and ruining the family's Tahoe. Anna revealed she and Mr. Wallace were Elven Sentinels and convinced Kat to leave with them for Allyra. She met Tommy Bowman at the airport before leaving for Scotland, and that night said he was cute. She barely managed to escape alive from the Battle of Dalhousie Castle but managed to go through the last portal on earth before it closed. ''Venom and Song'' While flying to the Nightwish Caverns, Kat was almost killed by a Wisp impersonating Mr. Wallace. During their journey, she began to develop a resentment towards Kiri Lee, being jealous of the "pretty girl" and there was a romance between Kiri and Tommy, whom she has a secret crush on. Upon arrival at the Elves' refuge, she and the other Lords were crowned. During the ceremony, Kat saw the other Hiddenblade Elves, and burst into tears. During the council, she like the other Lords supported the decision of traveling to [[Whitehall|Whitehall,' the legendary training hall for the' Lords ]]. When the party was attacked on the journey, she escaped down the zipline in the same harness as the Wisp impersonating Mr. Wallace, but managed to read his thoughts and stab it, though she did not know she needed to use the words of Ellos to kill it. She progressed well during training, learning to fight with two battle axes and studying First Voice, the ancient language of the Elves. She and Tommy found a scarlet raptor, a rare bird, and rode it. It took them to the ancient Gwar prison camps and gave them a complete copy of Elfkind: The Histories and Prophecies of Berinfell. They were therefore the first of the Seven to learn about the Age of Chains and told the others. During the Seven's journey to find the Keystone, she helped communicate with Migmar the Gnome and calm him. During the Seven's trial before the gnomes, she realized that it was a test, but refrained from telling the others. When they traveled to find the Keystone's location, she read instructions from a pool of water. After sticking her hands in the pool, she became frozen, and almost succumbed to the cold. She was the one to figure out how to unlock the Keystone. During the attack on Vesper Crag, she helped coordinate the Seven's strategy and warned the Elves of the coming rains. Personality, Characteristics and Abilities Kat is rather defensive, and percieves herself as ugly. However, she has shown to have a more fun loving attitude to some of her closer friends. Her greatest friend among the Seven is Tommy, to whom she is engaged. She likes hard rock music. Like all Hiddenblade Elves, she has blue skin. Her natural hair color is never mentioned, but before her journey, she dyed it pink. Kat has the ability to read other's minds, as well as memories placed in objects. She can also project her thoughts into the minds of others, and this allows her to help coordinate battle strategy. Category:Characters Category:Elven Lords Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Hollywood residents Category:Allyra citizens Category:Hiddenblade members Category:Followers of Ellos